


I’ve Got Dreams to Remember

by UncleNansi



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Hypnos is Hades Favorite dont at him, Kid Fic, Multi, minor gore, more tags to come, relationships to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleNansi/pseuds/UncleNansi
Summary: Even Cerberus, protector of Hades and Best Boy of the Underworld, has his moments of weakness. This time his excitement takes a few of Hypnos's fingers off.And like flowers sprouting from the cracks in marble slabs, those fingers grow in to children.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ow wowo wowow this is so self indulgent i almost want to post it anonymously
> 
> I'm using some like content for an original greek myth work i have going on, basically just some headcanons and interpretations of my own.

Hypnos got his daily—as close to daily as the never-changing light of Hades allowed, at least—ledger from his sisters. Not straight from them, they were too busy spinning thread and cutting it for that. It was passed on to some poor shade who transcribed their works, and then handed to another, who then handed it to probably another shade, before it was put in Hypnos’s hands in the administration chambers each time before he took his post.

Once he had his daily (nightly) list, he checked off each deceased mortal that emerged from the Pool of Styx to make sure they were accounted for and that there were no extras finding their way to Hades. Sometimes—rarely—his sisters made mistakes, and sometimes—less rarely—his brother made one too. Hypnos told them to take their time, then they wouldn’t make any mistakes at all. Like him.

Speaking of hasty mistakes, the Prince was due after falling in Asphodel. Hypnos perked up at a particularly loud splash and the sizzling patter of burning feet heading his way. Just like his sisters predicted. He checked Zagreus off his list.

“The hydra again?” Hypnos quirks an eyebrow, looking up from his ledger. “Zagreus, you’ve gotten past that thing countless times.”

The Prince is… lighter, since the return of his mother. Sure the _major_ improvement of his father’s mood helped relieve some of the godlings tension. Smiling and talking about more, brightening up the dreary Halls of Hades not just with his orders to the contractor.

He shrugs, shy grin plastered on his face. “I misstepped!”

“So it is written,” Hypnos makes a note, “Amateur work.”

Zagreus chuckles, “Next time I’ll bring you out there with me, you’ll keep me on the straight and narrow.”

“Oh no, not even I want _that_ job,” Hypnos smiles back at him, nodding as Zagreus makes his leave to greet his parents.

Hypnos double checks his list, making a few notes before following towards Master Hade’s desk himself. The Fates’ predictions had been exhausted for the time being. All shades making their new home in the afterlife and not one extra.

Zagreus is playing with something, riling up Cerberus as Hades looks on in something between annoyance and joy that just leaves the God looking constipated. Hypnos gets close enough to see the leather wrapped ball in Zagreus’s hand, perhaps a trophy from his most recent run?

The Prince throws the ball with a twist, hurling it down the hall and unwittingly straight towards Hypnos.

He catches it, dropping his work for the day in favor of protecting his face.

And then, a massive maw looms before him. Dancing light from the fireplace glinting off of Cerberus’s impressive fangs before they’re chomping down on the toy and Hypnos’s hands with it.

“Eep!” Hypnos yelps, wriggling his hands out from the beast’s impressive middle head and relinquishing the toy to him. Cerberus drops the ball, whining as the poor thing realizes what he had done.

“Hypnos! I’m sorry about that!” Zagreus hurries down the hall to them, picking up the ball. “I didn’t hear you walking up—oh.”

Still a little stunned, Hypnos stares at his hands. Not only covered in dog slobber but one missing his ring and middle finger, while the other misses his middle. Dark blue blood drips from his wounds in thick, viscous strands, plopping onto the dark marble floors. The virulent ichor hissing as it hits the stone, eating away at the surface.

“Oh dear,” Hypnos said, looking at his three fingers now laying on the floor, almost pathetic without their body. “Make sure Cerberus didn’t get any blood in his mouth.”

“A-Are you ok?” Zagreus inches towards Cerberus, eyes remaining wide and focused on Hypnos. “I’ve never…”  
  


“Seen blue blood before?” Hypnos teases and with a twirl of his wrist he produces a silk handkerchief from thin air.

Zagreus lifts one of the dog’s massive lips to check his teeth, “Yeah…”

Hypnos’s new fingers tingled as he bent down to pick up his fallen digits, wiping away what blood of his he could before Dusa tried to touch it.

“I’m not like other Gods with some flashy, liquid gold,” he explains. “Why, just a swipe of my blood on your bottom lip would have you back in the Styx.” He wriggles his fresh fingers at Zagreus, “So watch yourself, Prince…”

Zagreus only seems mildly relieved, eyeing the burns in the floors surface warily. “What are you going to do with… those?”

Hypnos looks down at the fallen appendages in his hand. “I suppose I’ll make them useful…”

“In your potions?” Zagreus suggests, perking up.

Hypnos smiles at him, “Why, you’re right, Zag!... Say, could you give this report to your father while I go put these somewhere safe?”

Zagreus—ever helpful—hurries to gather the dropped ledger as Hypnos floats away. Tucking his hands over his gorey package to protect the gentle shades milling about.

  
Once in his chambers he sets down his severed fingers on his work table, and throws himself down on his bed for a nap.

* * *

The island of Lemnos, the _real_ island of Lemnos, rests in a sea of dreams within Hypnos’s realm. The blue-black water glitters with stars below an endless, empty, black sky. The island itself is built of silver sand and black clay; the pale green grass similar to the foliage of Elysium. Corinthian pillars form a roofless gazebo in the center, protecting the inner sanctum of the island—and Hypnos’s work space—from the gentle winds of the world of sleep.

Hypnos puts about in this very center; fluffing pillows and blankets on his chaise, dusting his work desk and book shelf of records. With his home tidy he steps out onto the grass and heads to the water.

The god bends down to kneel at the water’s edge, and dips his hand into the water. Some of the points of light brighten, and more appear in the wake of his movements. He picks up a star between his thumb and forefinger and lifts it out of the water. A child’s dream, about a yappy, licking puppy and a field of gold.

A child’s cry wails in the distance. Hypnos squints, searching the seemingly happy dream for any hint of fear or sadness, but there is now. The wail picks up, and with a start Hypnos realizes that the sound isn’t in the world of sleep at all.

He wakes, sitting up in bed and blinking his eyes to adjust to the dim light of Hade’s halls. The crying is louder now, loud enough to be in his room. And on the work table across the room he spots the source of the cry.

Three infants huddling together amongst his alchemical tools. They hold each other with pudgy arms, eyes screwed shut to the world. Only one is mewling and crying.

“Oh… Oh, wow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall omg i wanted to wait to posts the next chapters in bigger chunks but i can't wait lmaoo
> 
> i have seen some other people making oneiros ocs and theyre all so stinking CUTE I LOVE KID FICS
> 
> ugh literally in love with these fucking babies

Hypnos stares at the three infants before him. Huddled on his table where previously his bitten-off fingers had laid.

  
  
He closes his eyes tight, and opens them again. The babies are still there.

The crying one makes a sad snuffling sound and it's voice picks up into a wail again. Tiny fists knocking into their siblings and legs kicking in the air.

“Oh, oh, oh…” Hypnos coos, hurrying to swoop the poor thing up and hold them to his chest. “No need to cry, my dear. Being born is hard but you’re already here!”

The baby’s eyes stay shut, but they snuggle into Hypnos’s chest. Their tiny hand clutch at the front of his chiton, holding it tight. They’re skin has the same blue-lilac hue that Hypnos’s does, and a shock of soft white hair swoops towards their forehead. The child quiets in his hold.

“I won’t let you go, don’t worry!” Hypnos giggles to himself. "Wow. You sure are cute..."

The other children don’t seem to mind dozing on a desk, as they’re sleeping peacefully still. The largest of the three lies on their back unperturbed by the smaller sibling clinging onto them. Hypnos holds his upset child close and reaches a hand out to pat the curly head of the smallest baby.

_His_ child. Wow. Huh. He’ll have to be more careful losing body parts in the future.

“Just like Meg!” Hypnos says to the triplets, “Though _her_ parents are stuck in the deepest cell of Tartarus, and _your_ new home is just… normal Tartarus. For now at least. I suppose we may need to move soon. This room _is_ meant for one."

The children of sleep continue dozing.

“Huh,” Hypnos grunts again. There’s a knock at the door to his room.

“Come in,” he calls. The babe in his arms stirs a bit but he cups the back of their head with a large hand, _shoosh_ -ing them back to sleep.

The slithering of scales announces Dusa’s entrance, and she peaks around the door. “Um? Mister Hypnos? I thought I heard… crying? So I—”

The gorgon gasps, yellow eyes going wide and pupils shrinking to slits in shock. “W-Where did you?... How?!”

“I… uh, _haha..._ They just appeared!” Hypnos says, shrugging. “Cerberus took my fingers clean off and then—poof!” Hypnos waves his hand to get across the ‘poofing’ that occurred. Gods weren't often born in the normal way. He certainly wasn't. Mom plucked him out of the Lethe with Thanatos and he was babbling away in seconds, annoying her at birth. 

Dusa looks a little nervous still, but she inches closer, “Th-They’re very cute!”

“Aren’t they?!” Hypnos holds out the fussy one, pouting a little bit in their sleep. “They’re absolute dreams! Here, hold onto this one."

“Oh-Okay!” Dusa’s snakes cradle the baby, holding them close. Hypnos turns to his other two, listening to her murmur and coo at the wretch.

Hypnos carefully brings his two other babies to him, one in the crook of each arm, and turns to present them to Dusa. “Three?! Can you believe it?”

“This one has such cute little curls!” Dusa exclaims.

“They get it from me.” Hypnos winks at her, taking a seat on his bed.

"Oh, but! Hypnos there’s so much we have to do!”

“Hm?” Hypnos tilts his head, still staring down at the babies before him. Just like the Erotes springing forth like sea foam; _his_ children... He snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at the gorgon.

Dusa frowns at him, distress furrowing her brow, “You’ll need cribs, and clothes, and blankets! We aren’t prepared for a baby at all! L-Let alone _three_!”

The biggest child lets out a soft sound, and Hypnos giggles behind a hand. Still troubled Dusa even lets out a low _'aw.'_

“And names!” Dusa says, loud enough to make the child in her arms (snakes) whine.

Hypnos rests his other two upon his soft bed and relieves her from holding the last. “Hmm… names. I've never been very good at naming things. I have a stuffed animal around here named 'cat' because I couldn't think of anything else. Who am I to change it's name? It got a perfectly good one. Cat!”

“Hypnos... names!” Dusa reminds him. "We can't just call them... baby."

Hypnos bounces his colic baby for a bit. He doesn't really see why that wouldn't be a suitable name. At least until they name themselves. He was _Hypnos_ and has always been _Hypnos_ , when his mother asked him who he was it was what he said. He is Sleep. And when she asked Than, he frowned that little pout of his and said: 'Death.' 

He lays down the last child, between their siblings. They reach out two little fists and grab onto their larger sibling.

“That one,” he points at the larger triplet, “is Icelos.” The baby settles in with a mewl and some fidgeting. They remind Hypnos of Than, brassy skin much darker than Hypnos himself and hair unruly on their head.

Dusa nods, smile brightening her expression, “I like that!”

“Morpheus,” Hypnos pets a strand of curly hair on his smallest child, “for this one.” Morpheus sleeps like a rock, lightly snoring. Their dark skin contrasts with their white curls; and they kick their legs out in their sleep, bothering their sibling.

“And the last?” Dusa asks.

Like he had hoped, the last child is sleeping more peacefully with each of their siblings at their side—even with Morpheus causing a ruckus.. Finally, the knitted brow and chin smooth out.

“Phantasos.”

“That’s a wonderful name!” Dusa cheers. “Wow! This is so exciting…”

  
Hypnos can’t help but agree. He removes his cloak and drapes it over the babies to keep them warm as they sleep.

  
“I suppose I should announce them.”

“I can tell Master Hades and the house. I-If you’d like to stay with them.” Dusa offers.

Hypnos drums his fingers on his chin. “I suppose I should be the one to tell them… But I’ll wait until they wake up.” He gets into the bed and lays beside the triplets, spreading his arm to try and wrap around all three of them at once.

“I’ll go get some of the things you need!” Dusa hurries off, ever dutiful and eager to help. Hypnos manages to yawn out a thanks before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

He wakes in Lemnos as usual, looking up at an empty sky in the center of the island. Hypnos rises from his lounger, and heads back towards the shore.

The expanse of dreams stretches out endlessly before him; a beautiful view of glimmering waters. Hypnos scans the oceans. He looks for any signs of nightmares; the demons skulking through the dreams to terrorize poor mortals.

With Demeter at ease and Ares relaxed, the sleep of mortals has been much more peaceful. Less weakness and terror for a nightmare to seek out and feed from. Hypnos’s ocean had been swarming with monsters and dimmed by the lack of sleep on the surface. Now it is back to its shining glory. The waves coming to shore deposit the memories of dreams as their mortal owners wake, in a few hours their dreams will spark up a light in the distance and repeat its journey to Hypnos.

Hypnos spots a particular human, a human son of Hermes, and with a flick of his hand the waters shift to bring the dream to his feet. He leans down and plucks it from the waters, lifting it to his eye to peer inside.

It’s a rather _steamy_ dream, and he quickly flicks it back into the ocean. Who knew Heracles was into _that_.

Hypnos shakes off the image and goes back to seeking out his favorite humans to check on.

A splashing stops him in his tracks.

He turns, half-expecting some fledgling nightmare needing to be stomped out. He gasps at the sight of a baby splashing in the water, plopped down in the sand and grinning up at him with their gums.

_“Morpheus?!”_ Hypnos flies to his child and swoops the poor thing up and away from the water. “What are you doing here?”

The baby giggles, sticking two tiny fingers into their mouth and looking up at their father with bright purple eyes.

“Sweetheart, you have some learning to do before you mess around with dreams I think.” Hypnos shifts the baby to his hip. “Humans are _very_ impressionable. I’ve planted dreams in heads that have started wars.”

Morpheus grunts and reaches back to grab at the dreams in the water, certainly not heeding their father’s words.

Hypnos sighs. “Come on, you’ll stay in the gazebo for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homer said Hypnos lived on the island of Lemnos, which is a pretty hot spot in various greek myths.
> 
> Hypnos also has a lot of depictions with... liquids... and was a god of altered states so i included the idea of him being a practicer of alchemy and his ichor being different from the other gods...
> 
> there was another thing... i was going to make a note of that i forgot!

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me if you want: https://twitter.com/hella_rowdy


End file.
